


Love, Emotions, and a Woman named Angeline

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: When Susan and Ray's relationship hits a snag, Susan lets her emotions get the best of her.





	Love, Emotions, and a Woman named Angeline

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written as if it's taking place the second half of Season 2.

“I love you.”

Lying in bed with him, Susan couldn’t believe how right it felt to say that. After all, last year she slept with him for over a month before she even admitted she liked him. But now that their relationship was completely in the open, now that they’d gotten to know each other—it just felt right. 

“Uh, thanks.” Ray said with his little grin that was normally endearing. Not this time.

“Thanks? What kind of stupid response is that?” Susan asked heatedly, sitting up.

“I’m sorry. You just, uh, took me off guard.”

“Off guard? We’ve been together for almost a year. You pouted when I told you I didn’t like you. Now all of a sudden it’s off guard?”

“Maybe I should go.” He said, quickly getting up to get dressed

“What are we doing, Ray? I know this is more about sex for you. Why are you backing of?”

“I just—I gotta go, okay. I have a big meeting tomorrow.” Ray said, rushing off.  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
“He just left?” Frankie asked, incredulous.

“Yeah. He didn’t even give me a kiss goodbye. Unless you count the top of my head.” 

“Wow. Want me to break his legs for you?”

“No, thanks.” Susan smiled then continued, “I just don’t get it. Things were going great with us. I couldn’t have misread things that badly. This wasn’t just sex for him”

“I don’t know. I mean this is Ray. His track record isn’t exactly great.”

“I know. Listen, don’t tell anyone else on the team about this, okay? I don’t want everyone making a big deal about it.”

“What about Will?”

“God. Especially not Will.” Off Frankie’s surprised look, “You know how he gets. He’ll want to go over there and talk to Ray--that is after giving me some big motivational speech about how I deserve to be in a relationship with a man who loves me.”

“Well, you do.”

“Yeah. I know. That’s doesn’t mean I’m ready for a whole Will Chase lecture on it.” Susan looks down and shrugs, “I’m just not ready for him to know yet. Besides, it took Will so long to forgive Ray over Gigi, why shake things up again?”  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
In the days that followed, Susan made several attempts to talk to Ray, all of which he avoided. Her calls went unanswered and sent to voicemail. When he did pick up, he’d give some lame excuse as to why he couldn’t see her. Susan knew she was acting like a desperate schoolgirl but she couldn’t help it. Ray’s behavior didn’t make sense to her and the psychologist in her needed to talk to him about what he was feeling. After a while though, Susan decided she didn’t care. If Ray wanted to shut her out, fine. And that is when Angeline stepped in. 

Angeline Natalini was the tall, blonde bombshell of an AISI agent who was assisting the team in taking down a human trafficking ring located near Florence, Italy. In addition to being sexy and intelligent, Angeline was extremely flirtatious. The target of her attention, of course, was Ray. The woman was shameless. She took every opportunity to stand right next to him at briefings, she laughed at all his stupid jokes, and she was constantly touching him on the arm or back. Plus, the way she always called him “Raymondo”, made Susan want to gag. What’s worse was Ray was enjoying it. He wasn’t reciprocating but he wasn’t shying away either. 

“Susan,” Frankie said when they were alone at the Hive, “If Angelina’s a problem for you, we don’t need her here. Say the word and I’ll send her back to her office.”

“No. She’s fine.”

“Fine? The woman’s practically throwing herself at Ray. You can’t be okay with that.”

“I am. Besides it’s not like Ray and I are exactly together now. He wouldn’t even sit by me on the plane ride over here, remember?”

“What are you guys talking about?” Will asked stepping in the room.

“Nothing” “Angeline” Susan and Frankie said at the same time.

“Okay,” Will answered. “Listen, Susan, I know Angeline comes on kind of strong but I don’t think you have to worry about Ray. He seems to really like you and, despite his history, I don’t think he’d want to jeopardize that. “

Susan looked at her best friend and decided she had to tell him. He knew her, he knew Ray. If anyone would be able to talk her through this, it’d be Will. Unfortunately, Jai interrupted them with some mission related business and Susan decided to just drop it.  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
“Of all the missions to drag on forever, it has to be this one?” thought Susan. The longer the mission went, the more she had to put up with Angeline hanging on “Raymondo’s” every word. Granted, since he was the liaison officer, it made sense for her to spend time with him, but still! Things finally came to a head when Susan walked in on Angeline and Ray alone. Angeline was standing a lot closer to Ray than necessary. Not only that—she was seductively running her fingers through his hair. After days of pent up anger, Susan finally snapped.

“What the hell’s going on here?”

Susan’s voice jolted Ray out his reverie, “Susan.” he said not knowing what to do.

“Ciao, Susan.” Angeline beamed, as if trying to seduce a fellow agent was the most natural thing in the world.

“Don’t ‘ciao’ me. I asked what the hell you were doing here?”

“Simply having a nice conversation with Raymondo here.”

“His name is Ray and did part of your discussion include trying to get in his pants?”

“Hey!” Ray exclaimed shocked and offended. 

At that point, Will walked in and sensing the tension asked, “Hey, guys. What’s going on?”

“I’m having a discussion with Agent Natalini here about proper office etiquette.” 

Chuckling, Angeline said “Sei pazzo” [You’re nuts], and walked past Susan to leave. 

Seeing red, Susan roared, grabbed Angeline by the hair and threw her on the floor. Will and Ray quickly stepped in a separated the two. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” asked Will, more furious than Susan’s ever seen him. 

“She started it!” 

“Stop it.” Pointing at Susan and Ray, Will continued “You and you. Conference room. Now!”  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
The three entered the conference room where Will sternly told Susan and Ray to sit down.

Chagrined, Susan began, “Will. I know what you’re going to say, I’m sorry about what happened. It was totally unprofessional.”

“You think?” Will asked, still upset. “Clearly there’s something going on with the two of you and, normally, I’d love to hash it out but right now, I need to go and settle things with Agent Natalini before she lodges a formal complaint against you. Whatever’s going on between you two, settle it now” 

Will stormed out. Feeling as if they were in detention, Ray and Susan sat in silence for a minute.

Finally, Ray broke the ice. “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Susan asked, not even bothering to look at him.” You’re not the one who went all She-devil on Angeline’s ass.”

“Nothing was going to happen, Susan. I mean, I know I’ve been avoiding you, but nothing was going to happen with me and Angeline. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“And how do I know that?” Susan asked, finally looking at him. “I tell you I love you and, all off a sudden, you run away like I have cooties. Why?”

A frustrated Ray stood up, “Because I’m scared. Okay? This isn’t the safest job, you know..” Softening his voice and lowering his gaze, he continued. “I’ve been through this before. You meet someone, you make all these plans, next thing you know, you end up alone watching You’ve Got Mail with your best friend.”

“Oh my God” Susan said as she got up, “You lost somebody. Why didn’t I know that?”

“Because I don’t talk about it. It’s too sad.”

“I get it,” Susan said, walking right up to Ray, “You’re right. Sometimes bad things happen. But sometimes, they don’t, Ray. Sometimes people make plans and they can follow through. Listen, if you want to break this off because you don’t want to be with me. Fine, I’ll accept that. But if you’re doing this because you’re afraid something bad *might* happen, well that’s not fair. It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to you.”

Ray looked at her, not knowing what to say. He knew he had to say something, but what? All he could muster was, “I don’t know.” At that moment, Frankie burst in.

“Guys, we found it.”  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
What they finally found was the exact location where dozens of girls were being held. It had already been decided that a team consisting of Will, Frankie, and Susan would release the girls. Suddenly, Will asked to speak to Susan in private. 

“Look, Susan. We put on this team because we felt you’d be the best person to help the girls deal with their trauma. But if you don’t think you can handle this—“

“No. I can.”

“You’re sure? Because under normal circumstances an agent would be benched for what I saw today.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I really should apologize to Angeline too. Where is she anyway?”

“I sent her back to her office at the AISI. If she needs to talk to anyone, she can go through Frankie or me.” 

“Will, I know what happened earlier wasn’t my best moment, but I’m good now. I want to be there for the girls.” 

Will looked at her for a long moment and finally said, “Okay, you’re in.”  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
At the Hive with jai and Standish, Ray waited nervously. Standish and Jai tried to assure him that everything would be fine, that the team knew how to handle themselves, but still, Ray was worried. Then all of sudden, they heard shouting and gunfire from the comms. “Guys, what’s going on?” Jai asked. “The place seems to be more fortified than we thought…” Frankie replied. She said more but Ray couldn’t hear it because all he could think about was Susan—about how he’d ignored her and about how he might never see her again. Finally, he realized the gunfire had stopped and he could hear Will talking.

“Okay, I think we got most of them. We’re in the main holding area. Frankie is going one way. Susan and I will go the other.” 

“Alright. Be careful,” Jai said. “I’m sure they’ll be guards with the girls too.”

“Susan, wait.” Ray suddenly said, “I-I love you. I love you more than I’ve loved anyone in a long time and I want—I want to make plans with you. Please. Come back safe”

Susan smiled “I love you too, mi amado.” 

“Cute.” Frankie cut in. “Can we get on with this now?” 

Despite the rough start, the mission ended successfully and all the girls were rescued.  
____________ _____________ ____________ ___________ ____________  
Back at the Dead Drop, after the post-mission toast, Will got a chance to speak with Susan alone.

“So, you and Ray are okay, now?”

“Yeah. We are.”

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on, Susan? I could’ve helped.”

“I know. I just didn’t want to go into it with you.”

“Why not? I tell you my crap all the time.”

“I know. I just figured I’d deal with it on my own.”

“Oh. By bottling up your emotions and attacking an Italian secret agent. Good plan” Off Susan’s embarrassed groan he continued. “Look, first, our friendship is a two way street. I tell you my stuff, you tell me yours. Second, the next time you’re feeling frustrated, remember this: ‘You have your feelings. Your feelings don’t have you.’”

Susan laughed. “That’s actually good advice.”

“I know. I’m pretty proud of it.” he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The original inspiration for Susan's little catfight came from Hilda's attack on Gina Gombarra in Ugly Betty. Additional inspiration for the motive behind it and the introduction of Angeline came from a tweet by @GatorGirl4God who thought it'd be interesting to see a jealous Susan. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it.


End file.
